Ocho meses depués
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: One-shot especial por el día del PADRE..."Verla rozagante y feliz, acariciando su vientre era lo más bello que podía haber visto". Nessie/Jacob


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Meyer

¡Regalo para todos los padres!

FELIZ DÍA!!

Espero que les guste...

_Pau Ruby...._

**

* * *

**

**Ocho meses después:**

Habían pasado ocho meses desde que me había enterado.

Ocho de los meses más felices de mi vida.

Verla rozagante y feliz, acariciando su vientre era lo más bello que podía haber visto.

Sonreía constantemente, ponía su mano en mi mejilla y me hacía sentir lo que ELLA sentía cada vez que el bebe, nuestro bebe pateaba.

Ocho meses en los que no había podido sentir más paz y felicidad porque no me alcanzaba el alma.

Ahora estaba en la sala de la mansión Cullen, arriba estaba Nessie acompañada por Carlisle, Esme y Bella.

La oía quejarse y no lo soportaba, habría preferido quedarme sordo antes de tener que escuchar su dolor, no podía aguantarlo.

Caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala, todos los demás estaban quietos como estatuas, inmutables.

- Yo también estoy preocupado. - dijo Edward leyendo mi mente y poniendo mala cara. - Todos lo estamos. - agregó.

_- No parece_. - pensé.

- Caminar por las paredes no va a solucionar nada Black. - reprochó por lo bajo.

No contesté, no quería pelear con él, estaba demasiado preocupado por mi esposa como para hacerle caso a los comentarios de Edward.

_- ¿Si algo sale mal?_ - la pregunta entró a mi mente sin aviso e hizo que me paralizara.

- Todo va a salir bien, Renesmee es fuerte y Carlisle es mejor médico que yo. – comentó. En ese momento recordé el nacimiento de mi pequeña Ness, sacudí la cabeza. No. No debía pensar así, pero, era inevitable, solo la escuchaba quejarse, no sabía bien que era lo que estaba pasando allí arriba.

- Tengo que subir. - dije y comencé a dirigirme a la escalera, al instante Alice estaba frente a mi obstruyéndome el paso.

- Jacob, es mejor que te quedes aquí, puedes ponerla más nerviosa, cálmate, van a estar bien. - me explicó, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a quedarme parado, escuchando a Nessie, iba a subir aunque tuviera que derribar a todos los vampiros que estaban en la sala.

- Déjalo. - escuché que decía Edward. Alice se corrió un poco y comencé a subir.

Cuando entré a la habitación Nessie estaba recostada, su abuela y su madre sostenían sus manos, ella parecía estar sufriendo demasiado, me odie por eso.

- ¡Jacob sal de aquí! – dijo Bella casi gritando al verme entrar.

- Mamá. - replicó ella casi sin voz. - Quiero que se quede.

Esme se dio vuelta y extendió la mano de Nessie, yo la tomé. Me miro y curvo una sonrisa.

- Renesmee. - dijo Carlisle. - De acuerdo, sólo una vez más. ¿Si? ¿Lista? - asintió y al instante apretó mi mano, pude escuchar y sentir como se quebraba mi mano al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba.

- _Sólo son un par de huesos rotos_. - pensé. - _Ella esta sufriendo más_. - me convencí. - ¡_Maldición! Solo un par de huesos_. - repetí. Era demasiado fuerte a veces.

Estaba concentrado en Bella que la miraba con orgullo cuando escuche un llanto, el corazón se me acelero.

Esme tomo en brazos una manta con el bebe envuelto en ella, luego se acercó.

- Felicidades. - dijo sonriendo. - Es una niña y es hermosa. - agregó.

Sonreí. Me dio a la beba, no estaba muy seguro de como debía tomarla asique se la di a Nessie, la puse sobre su pecho, ella la tomo suavemente, estaba llorando de felicidad y creo que yo también, no tenía conciencia de mi en ese momento, sólo existían ellas dos.

Cuando levante la mirada estábamos solos.

- Te amo. - escuche a Nessie, me estaba mirando con los ojos vidriosos.

- Yo también. – le dije sonriendo, me acerqué a ella y la besé.

- Es hermosa. – miró a la bebe. Tenía razón, era hermosa y estoy seguro de haber sido completamente objetivo con respecto a eso, era muy parecida a su madre.

- Lo es. – afirmé. - ¿Cómo la llamaremos? – pregunté. – Nunca pensamos nombres de niña.

- Yo si pensé. – me corrigió en tono feliz. – Creo que te va a gustar…. pensé en Sara, Sara Rose Black. ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó. –. Es en honor a, bueno, tu madre y a… mi tía. – estoy seguro que en ese momento puse mala cara, ya que agregó: - sabes que eso hará muy feliz a Rosalie.

Eso era verdad, y… al fin de cuentas la rubia no era tan mala después de todo, hasta había llegado a apreciarla un poco.

- Te amo Sara Rose Black. – dije mirando a esa pequeña hermosura que era mi hija.


End file.
